


At that summer night

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Summer, Two Years After the Love Live, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: In the first summer after graduated, You come back to Numazu and meet her girlfriend. The night of summer festival will be very special to them.





	At that summer night

It was summer. The first one since You graduated and goes to Tokyo. The last four months were full of new things, with College and the training at the swimming club of the Tokyo University, but You never let her mind far away from Numazu.

The Bon-Odori festival was an important tradition of the city and the central park already was full of booths, bright lanterns and a typical smell of food of the festival. People were coming dressed in colorful yukatas.

You was dressed in the traditional blue and white costume designed for the taiko players. It was crowded and hot at the building of preparations of the instruments.

"Ah, You-chan! " exclaimed a very familiar voice. You turned in the direction of the sound and grinned.

"Chika-chan! " She said when her friend came close. "Did you talk to the chief? He was looking for some people to help with the decoration of the altar."

"Oh, yes. I promised to help them. " Chika replied. "But, before that, I received a message from Riko-chan. The guys are at the entrance of the festival. Let's go there to greet them! "

"Of course! Let's hurry! " You agreed. The two friend run through the other members of the association to get out of the building. You felt refreshed by the nightly air and got faster at running. Chika complained but the sailor just salutes and made her way to the entrance of the festival. In her stomach, a fuzzy sensation grew as it approached the target. Her heart beat louder than it's supposed to beat because of the running.

They were there. You can recognize the familiar figure of the other seven Aqours members together. Something inside her brain was so distant like she was sleeping.

"Ho, You-chan! " Riko greeted waving a hand. The other girls stopped current conversations to see You braking.

"Hey, guys. " You greeted while taking her breath.

"You seen rushed, You-senpai. " Hanamaru said, dressed in a yellow flowered yukata.

"Yes, we are preparing all the things for the parade. " You uttered.

"Wah, the parade! I'm looking forward to it! " Ruby said, lively. At the left side of the red-haired girl, You saw the astonishing pink eyes looking directly in her direction. It lasted a second but You felt like all the air in the world was vanished at once.

"Mou, You-chan! Don't leave me behind! " Chika protest, finally arriving at the entrance. Without warning, You was bumped and almost felt forward. She would complain but she lost her words when she saw the person in right front of her.

"H-Hi. . . " Yoshiko said, in a hesitant manner. You opened her mouth and closed without saying anything. The moment lasted in an awkward silence at the group.

"A-HAM. " Kanan suddenly yelled, surprising everyone. "Let's look at the festival. Please, Chika, show us. "

The shame of You only increased when the other seven Aqours, except her and Yoshiko, left the other two alone at the entrance. They didn't look each other while Chika and others were walking away. You blushed when she saw Riko twinkle to her.

You and Yoshiko were dating and everyone in Aqours knows that. But the things are really, really recent for the, now, couple. The things started to change between them in the last summer. They wrote and sang "Jimo-ai" and that make You start discovered a unique kind joy while she was with Yoshiko. They talked more and more in the last semester and, at the last month before You moved to Tokyo, Yoshiko finally confessed the feelings she was holding for a long time.

Of course, You got surprised, but she understood what she was feeling too the entire time. She accepted and held tight the trembling Tsushima Yoshiko. The very first moment You realized that she was in love. In a very nice sunset, at the end of the third week before she moved.

But they hadn't much time before You went to College and they proved herself as two very shy at the beginning of the relationship. It wasn't easier because they knew their feelings, instead. At the end of those weeks, they just kissed twice and promised to keep talking by phone every day.

In fact, that awkward moment at the main gate installed to the festival was the first time You and Yoshiko met since March. You had many things to say, but, at the same time, she feels so nervous to finally see her. . . Girlfriend. . . Girlfriend.

You finally managed to look at the other girl. She was wearing a black yukata with purple and dark blue details. Yoshiko's hair was in a ponytail high in her head. You felt her throat dried and swallowed before starting the conversation.

"Y-You're beautiful, Yoshiko-chan. " You said, blushing hard. "I-I said, this yukata is very nice, you know. "

Yoshiko blushed but instead of You tenses manner, she laughs. You as got surprised but finished laughs too. After that Yoshiko cleared her throat, seeming less nervous.

"I almost didn't come, you know. " Yoshiko said. "I had a streaming scheduled for tonight and my little demons are very important to The Fallen Angel. "

"Oh, yes. " You said, almost used to the angel persona of her girlfriend. "Sorry if I cause trouble for the Great Fallen Angel. " She jokes, pretending to be guilty. Yoshiko frowns.

"You're a very important Little Demon too, You. " Yoshiko told, trying not to lose her persona mode. "I. . . Y-Yohane was concerned about your state, after these months in the City of Sin."

You opened a smile.

"Thank you, Yoshiko-chan." She said, warmly. Yoshiko blushed but smiled, relaxing. You thought to show Yoshiko the festival, but she felt the pulling at her arm when she had started to walk.

"Don't you want to see the downhill? It's next to here. " Yoshiko suggested.

You assented and they leave the gate, walking by the street. Many people crossed their way in the opposite direction. In just three minutes by walk, You and Yoshiko see themselves in a calm place with a great vision of the ocean. From there they could see the hillside far away. The lights were reflecting on the water, mixing with the bright of the moon. The sky was clear, with amoung of stars.

"Do your foot still hurts? " The young asked, mentioning one of the subjects os their daily conversations.

"Yeah, it's nothing. " You ensured. "I'll be one hundred percent at the beginning of the Nationals. "

"So confident, like an Olympic athlete need to be." Yoshiko pointed out. Both smiled.

"I hope your math lessons with Hanamaru are working. " The swimmer said. "It'll be a problem if you don't pass the Exams. "

"By Lucifer, I already have my mother putting pressure on me daily. " Yoshiko cried. "I definitely don't need more of this. "

"Sorry, really. " You apologized, concerned. "I just. . . Sorry. "

"It's fine. Don't worry. " Yoshiko eased. "I just don't want to think about a stressful topic when I finally talk to you in person."

"You're right. " You complied. "Me too. I don't want to think about the competition right now. It isn't important. "

Yoshiko felt guilty too with that words. Are they a pair of dumbs eh? Will they spend the very first time together in months to talks about problems?

"So Yoshiko-chan. . . " You started, looking to the water. "You know. . . I'm glad I'm back. It's only two weeks but, I felt like. . . Like. . ." She was struggling with her shyness.

"I'm glad too. I feel like I couldn't stand any longer without seeing you. " The younger told, without reservations. You looked at her and Yoshiko was bright red, but she used her entire courage in these words.

"Yeah, that is it. " You complied. Gently, she placed her hand on the other girl. "I missed you. "

Yoshiko looked away but leaned against You's arm, resting her head on the You's shoulder. She breathed deeply and they stayed in silence for a minute.

"I know it's stupid, but, sometimes, " Yoshiko mumbled, "although we talk every day, sometimes I feel like I. . . was being left behind. " Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I would never leave you. " You declares, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "I know I so selfish to require you to deal with this, but. . . "

"You aren't demanding anything, You. " Yoshiko said, lifting up and looking at the older one. "We're together, uh? We agreed with all of this. And it's just now. Next year I'm going to Tokyo, and we're going to meet every week, every d- "

You silent Yoshiko with a sudden kiss. You was feeling so stupid for worrying her sweet girlfriend for nothing. Yeah, she wasn't forcing anything. They love each other. They can deal with the distance. It's nothing, nothing really.

Without noticing Yoshiko managed to embrace You by her shoulders. You responded by hugging Yoshiko by her waist, tightening them together. One kiss turned in two, then three, four. . . All the feelings them was holding exploding in their hearts, tight hugs and increasing passionate kisses.

You felt she could almost melt through that warmly contact. They didn't need anything but that moment. No more awkward excuses or irrelevant problems. Just the gestures, the warm of their bodies together. Almost dizzy, almost dangerous. The two girls could get lost in the ocean of their feels but they got out of breath quickly.

They got apart, still hugging, their faces turned bright red. They got their breaths in silence. You was the first to spoke.

"We. . . I need to get back to the festival. " She said without hiding a note of upsetting.

"Yes. Do you play taiko, right? I'm looking forward to it. " Yoshiko complied, with a soft smile.

"Do you want to hang out after the parade? Will have fireworks at the beach." You suggested.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I planning to publish the final part of the story in a week, approximately. I'm doubt if I keep it in the pure way or go to the lewd route. Suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes I can't notice. English isn't my first language and I'm trying to improve my writing by. . . writing sweet YouYoshi fanfictions!


End file.
